A3 GraffArt Goods
A3 GraffArt (A3 グラフアート) is a range of New Danganronpa V3-themed collectible goods and stationary manufactured by A3 Co. Ltd. The goods all feature "scribble-like" designs of characters from the game - and items associated with those characters - on a range of different items. The items were first released at a special event held from in July 2017 at Kinokuniya's Seibu Shibuya store in Tokyo, Japan, with a second wave featuring more characters released at a second event in January 2018. Clearfiles 3 B3-sized clearfiles (クリアファイル) were available to any customer who spent 3,000 Yen at the event. All 3 feature the Monokuma Kubs at the bottom. GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 01.png|Maki, Kaito, K1-B0. GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 02.png|Gonta, Shuichi, Kokichi. GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 03.png|Kaede, Rantaro, Korekiyo & Monokuma. GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 04.png|Tsumugi, Tenko, Miu, Himiko GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 05.png|Maki, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie Keychains 10 acrylic keychains (アクリルキーホルダー) available in blind bags, sold for 780 Yen each. First Wave GraffArt Gonta Gokuhara Keychain.png|Gonta Gokuhara GraffArt K1-B0 Keychain.png|K1-B0 GraffArt Kaede Akamatsu Keychain.png|Kaede Akamatsu GraffArt Kaito Momota Keychain.png|Kaito Momota GraffArt Kokichi Oma Keychain.png|Kokichi Oma GraffArt Korekiyo Shinguji Keychain.png|Korekiyo Shinguji GraffArt Maki Harukawa Keychain.png|Maki Harukawa GraffArt Rantaro Amami Keychain.png|Rantaro Amami GraffArt Shuichi Saihara Keychain.png|Shuichi Saihara GraffArt Monokuma Keychain.png|Monokuma Second Wave GraffArt_Angie Yonaga_Keychain.png|Angie Yonaga GraffArt_Himiko Yumeno_Keychain.png|Himiko Yumeno GraffArt_Kirumi Tojo_Keychain.png|Kirumi Tojo GraffArt Maki Harukawa (2nd Wave)_Keychain.png|Maki Harukawa GraffArt_Miu Iruma_Keychain.png|Miu Iruma GraffArt_Ryoma Hoshi_Keychain.png|Ryoma Hoshi GraffArt Tenko Chabashira_Keychain.png|Tenko Chabashira GraffArt Tsumugi Shirogane_Keychain.png|Tsumugi Shirogane Powerbanks 4000mAh portable powerbanks (キャラチャージN) used for charging devices like smart phones and tablets sold for 4980 Yen each. First Wave GraffArt Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma Powerbank.png|Shuichi & Kokichi GraffArt Maki Harukawa Kaito Momota Powerbank.png|Maki & Kaito GraffArt Shuichi Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami Powerbank.png|Kaede & Rantaro Second Wave Graffart Powerbank Kirumi and Angie.png|Kirumi & Angie Graffart Powerbank Maki and Tenko.png|Maki & Tenko Graffart Powerbank Miu and Himiko.png|Miu & Himiko Graffart Powerbank Tsumugi and Ryoma.png|Tsumugi & Ryoma Phonecases Notebook style phonecases (手帳型スマホケース) for iPhone 6/7/7s sold for 2980 Yen each. All 3 cases feature the Monokuma Kubs on the reverse. GraffArt Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma Gonta Gokuhara Phonecase.png|Gonta, Shuichi and Kokichi GraffArt Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami Korekiyo Shinguji Monokuma Phonecase.png|Kaede, Rantaro, Korekiyo & Monokuma GraffArt Maki Harukawa Kaito Momota K1-B0 Phonecase.png|Maki, Kaito & K1-B0 Pass Holders Set of 10 pass holders (キャラパス) sold for 1380 Yen each. There are 4 Monokuma Kubs designs, each featuring items relating to different characters. GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 01.png|Monokuma Kubs 01 GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 02.png|Monokuma Kubs 02 GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 03.png|Monokuma Kubs 03 GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 04.png|Monokuma Kubs 04 GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma.png|Monokuma GraffArt Pass Holder Gonta Gokuhara Shuichi Saihara.png|Gonta & Shuichi GraffArt Pass Holder Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami.png|Rantaro & Kaede GraffArt Pass Holder Korekiyo Shinguji Rantaro Amami.png|Korekiyo & Rantaro GraffArt Pass Holder Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma.png|Shuichi & Kokichi GraffArt Pass Holder Maki Harukawa Kaito Momota.png|Maki & Kaito Can Badges Set of 10 can badges (缶バッジ) available in blind bags, sold for 480 Yen each. Each badge features the Monokuma Kubs. First Wave GraffArt Can Badge Gonta Gokuhara.png|Gonta Gokuhara GraffArt Can Badge K1-B0.png|K1-B0 GraffArt Can Badge Kaede Akamatsu.png|Kaede Akamatsu GraffArt Can Badge Kaito Momota.png|Kaito Momota GraffArt Can Badge Kokichi Oma.png|Kokichi Oma GraffArt Can Badge Korekiyo Shinguji.png|Korekiyo Shinguji GraffArt Can Badge Maki Harukawa.png|Maki Harukawa GraffArt Can Badge Rantaro Amami.png|Rantaro Amami GraffArt Can Badge Shuichi Saihara.png|Shuichi Saihara GraffArt Can Badge Monokuma.png|Monokuma Second Wave GraffArt Can Badge Angie Yonaga.png|Angie Yonaga GraffArt Can Badge Himiko Yumeno.png|Himiko Yumeno GraffArt Can Badge Kirumi Tojo.png|Kirumi Tojo GraffArt Can Badge Maki Harukawa (2nd Wave).png|Maki Harukawa GraffArt Can Badge Miu Iruma.png|Miu Iruma GraffArt Can Badge Ryoma Hoshi.png|Ryoma Hoshi GraffArt Can Badge Tenko Chabashira.png|Tenko Chabashira GraffArt Can Badge Tsumugi Shirogane.png|Tsumugi Shirogane External Links *'A3:' Site for Kinokuniya Shibuya event (Japanese) *'A3:' GraffArt official site (Japanese) Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Merchandise Category:Merchandise: Keychains & Straps Category:Merchandise: Can Badges Category:Merchandise: Clearfiles Category:Merchandise: Phonecases Category:Merchandise: Powerbanks